orpheusstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Domain/Territory Buildings Each domain starts out with just a level 1 Castle and a very small amount of resources to get the player started. With each new building added (11 total), the domain gains prosperity which unlocks more buildings to construct or allows players to upgrade an existing one. The max level of all buildings is level 20. Note: All times listed in buildings is calculated with 0% bonus. Resource (Rss) Generators There are four buildings that generate rss/hr in your domain and can only be placed in certain locations(Except for the Market). These are Farm, Market, Iron Mine, and Sawmill. They provide the base supply of rss which can be increased by research or upgrading the building itself. Farm.png Market.png Iron Mine.png Sawmill.png [[Farm|'Farm']]: Produces food which is the resource necessary for moving armies. Food is generally the least used resource for troops and the highest yielding with research. [[Market|'Market']]: Produces gold and is used to exchange one resource for another at a 1.3:1 ratio. Market's are important for trading kingdoms It is also the lowest producing of all the rss generators. [[Iron Mine|'Iron Mine']]: Produces iron which is one of the most used resources in higher tier units . [[Sawmill|'Sawmill']]: Produces wood which is the most used(?) rss for upgrading buildings and second highest for making artilleries. 'Army-Related Buildings' In a domain there are only two buildings you can train your soldiers from, [[Barracks|'Barracks']] and [[Arsenal|'Arsenal']]. For more info on the units themselves, see http://orpheusstory.wikia.com/wiki/Units Barracks.png Arsenal.png 'Hero-Related Buildings' [[Temple|'Temple']]: This building is where players can hire heroes or cure them. Upgrading this building increases the number of visiting heroes and increases the chance of having a higher ranked/star hero visiting the temple(?).(Debating if I should include images of the functions...) [[Academy|'Academy']]: This building has three uses for heroes. Upgrading the Academy increases training tickets gained by 0.1 (up to 2 tickets/day) and transferable XP by 1% (up to 70%). 1) Players can train heroes to level them up using training tickets and gold. 2) Players can combine two heroes together, sacrificing one, for XP. 3) Players can transfer certain skills to other heroes. Can transfer with gold for a small chance of success. Succeeding in transferring with gold mostly results in sacrificing the hero the skill is being taken from. Transferring with diamonds for 100% success rate and guaranteed survival of the hero is another option. Temple.png Academy.png Misc. Buildings(Lol) Castle: Upgrading the castle increases the number of heroes a player can have(Up to 7) and is the only building in the domain with a defence stat. Trade Post: A very important building for trading. This building is unlocked after lvl 5 castle and 5000 prosperity. Each upgrade increases the amount of trade goods generated per day and the profit(Gold) that is protected from looting. Trade profit is shared between all domains/territories a player owns. Laboratory: Players can research using this building. Each upgrade decreases the amount of time needed per research(Up to 40%). Upgrading the laboratory will not '''increase the number of things that can be researched. Futhermore, research is '''shared between domains, meaning having three laboratories does not let a player research 3 things at once.The only way to increase research slots is through buffs Storage: This building stores a players resources and equipment for heroes. Castle.png Trade Post.png Laboratory.png Storage.png Great Temple Specific Buildings: Great Temples almost have the same buildings as domains, all of which can't be upgraded(Max lvl). What they don't have are rss generators. This means players must transport rss to GT in order to make use of some of it's buildings. 'Buildings Similar/the same as Domain' Great Temple: Inside the GT is another temple. This temple is similar to the castle in that players can appoint a lord there and that it is the only building with a defence stat. Tax Office: This building is similar to a market. The unique feature is that the owner of the GT can collect taxes from people's trade and that is the only way to "generate" gold in a GT. This gold can be used to buy other rss. Temple: Besides the great temple in the GT, is the temple in which players can hire heroes from. Barracks: Able to train the same troops from a domain barrack. Arsenal: Able to train the same troops from a domain arsenal. Great Temple.png Tax Office.png 'Unique to GT' Hellgate: Hellgate is a special building found only inside GT that allows players to "cooperate" with each other. Players can send one hero through the Hellgate and ask a family member to send a hero to accompany them. As the Hellgate is upgraded, the rewards(essences) and amount of family that can be invited increases. Hellgate overview.png Hellgate Quest 1.png Sanctuary: Similar to the barracks and arsenal, it is a building players can train troops. The only unit available is Angels Holy Delphi: This building allows the GT owner to promote kingdom and attract traders. Hellgate.png Sanctuary.png Holy Delphi.png